Super Fun Hyper Kung Fu Sex Time
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What happens when you take a ridiculous request up to eleven? What happens when you pair Gigalith, Po, and the Red Guy from Cow and Chicken into a sex fanfic? Well... umm... I don't know. I don't get paid for this stuff.


**Super Fun Hyper Kung Fu Sex Time**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Made this while I was on /vp/. Since they loved it, I'm sure you guys will, to. So, in order to make this story entertaining, I shall be exploiting the very fabrics of time and space that will disrupt all that is good and pure for all that there is to the greatness of grilled cheese and the empire - oh, look at the time, time for the fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Gigalith was a proud guy. He minded his own business in the Wellspring Cave, where there were nothing but Woobat and Roggenrola. Suddenly, while he was sleeping, he saw a large panda appear in front of him.

"Hey. Do you have any jelly donuts?" The panda asked, sounding like Jack Black as he scratched his butt and sniffed his fingers. "I heard from some black guy that they're shaped like rice balls."

The Gigalith dropped his yellowish eyeballs as he exploded in shock, reforming as he ran up to the large panda. "Are you... Po? The Kung Fu Panda?"

Now recognized by his actual name, Po The Panda moved his hands frantically as he posed. "That's right. I'm one awesome panda." He then wrapped his right arm around Gigalith. "So, do you know if there's any chow?"

"I got some chow..." Said the voice of a sexy handsome fellow. Gigalith and Po both gasped in shock as the voice revealed himself, being a naked red guy with a pointy tail.

"I go by many names, but you can call me..." The Red Guy stated as he shook his butt literally in front of both Gigalith and Po. "The Red Guy."

"The Red Guy, huh?" Po replied as he cracked his fingers, a devious smile appearing on his face. "I'm super dokey down with that. But first..." He turned to Gigalith, a perverted look on his face. "Let's have some fun!"

Gigalith's eyes widened farther than the Grand Canyon. "Wha-"

Po suddenly tackled Gigalith down, causing Gigalithto fall on his back. Po grabbed Gigalith's rear end and popped out his large furry penis, sticking it into the hole that was visible. The Red Guy got an erection as he cheered on Po, who pounded the inside of Gigalith as hard as possible. Po's mouth began watering as he went in deeper and deeper, causing Gigalith to groan. Since Gigalith sounded like Christopher Lloyd, this was all the more mind screwing, as Gigalith performed a Stealth Rock attack in joy, pointed rocks stickin up the Red Guy's ass. The Red Guy cheered as he started bouncing about on his butt, feeling pleasured by the pointed rocks. Po panted frantically as he felt sweat pouring down all over his body. Several young Woobat and Roggenrola spotted the scene, all of them watching in horror as their innocence was erased right in front of them.

"Po, I don't think you should do it too rough," Gigalith replied as he gasped, feeling sweat going through his hard rocky body, "Your penis might get a splinter."

Po laughed as he spanked Gigalith, replying snarkly, "Gigalith, mah boi, I'm the great Po! Your potential splinters will only make my penis harder! Oh!" He paused as he felt his own furry butt getting penetrated. "Oh... what the..."

His eyes shifted behind him, to see the Red Guy directly behind him. At first, Po yelped, but he was shushed by the Red Guy, who chuckled.

"Shhh... don't talk..." The Red Guy whispered as he stuck his large red colored penis into Po's ass nice and smoothly. "Let my delicate erection slide through the soft tenderness of your body."

Po whistled as he kissed the Red Guy. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Give it to me, Red Guy!" He then resumed penetrating Gigalith, who performed a Rock Slide in joy.

The young Woobat and Roggenrola all screamed as they ran out of the Wellspring Cave, their eyes having fully melted away as the threesome ensued. Gigalith continued performing rock attacks to penetrate the Red Guy as the Red Guy penetrated Po, who penetrated Gigalith. The three then started going slower, to the tune of the Demon Resident Mine Cart, going in suave motion as they all shook greatly. Indeed, Po felt several splinters on his furry penis, but he shook it off with a simple shrug as he continued. The Red Guy gulped as he came, blood and ketchup exploding along with the re colored cum. Po then released his cum as well, with Gigalith using Earthquake, shaking all of Route 3. As the white and red cum saturated within the water and the mud alongside the blood and ketchup, Gigalith, Po, and the Red Guy all chilled next to each other, looking at the ceiling, with the erections of Po and the Red Guy still remaining strong and hard.

"You guys are awesome. The epitome of awesome!" Po exclaimed as he wrappednhis arms behind his head. "I'm glad to have met you."

The Red Guy laughed as he slapped his stomach several times. "Well, you're one hell of a bear. After all, I had to get some of my fix, being The Red Guy and all." He got up, glancing at Gigalith. "What about you, chap? How are you feeling?"

Gigalith sighed as he used hardened. "I feel... like eighty eight miles per hour." He turned to Po and the Red Guy. "Let's do it again."

Big shit eating grins appeared on Po and the Red Guy's faces as the trio started having rough sex again, with Stealth Rocks everywhere.

Somewhere far from Unova, a certain fire-flying dragon is crying.


End file.
